Love War
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: theres new girls in town, and Dally likes one of them and is willing to change his life for her. the other Soda likes, but he still has Sandy. Whats gonna happen, and will everyone get what they want?*Chapter 7 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Ok this story is brought to you by Soda-fan2603 and SodasGurl. It's a test of true love. You'll see, anyway we own no one you know and we own everyone you don't know.  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV *  
  
I sighed and set down my bags. I had just moved and gotten to my new house. I was bringing my bags in when I saw a group of guys next door, most of them were making catcalls but one caught my eye, he was gorgeous. I smiled at him before walking back inside to change clothes.  
  
Once I was dressed I went back out and walked over next door.  
  
"Hi my names Sabrina, I just moved here from New York." One of the guys looked up when I said New York.  
  
"I'm Dallas, I'm from New York." I grinned. So there was someone else around here from the same place I was, I was pulled out of my thoughts by Angels voice. I turned to see her waving to me from the doorstep.  
  
"Angel over here." I called and she came over.  
  
"This is Dallas, he's from New York too, and these are his friends, sorry I didn't get your names." Each guy introduced himself till we got to the one that caught my attention earlier, Angel and I both reached for his hand.  
  
"I'm Sodapop." He said smiling, god he has a great smile.  
  
(About an hour later)  
  
We were all sitting on the front porch talking; Angel and I kept sneaking glances at Soda every now and then. Pony and Angel were in a conversation about something while Dally and I talked.  
  
*Dallys POV *  
  
When I heard the word New York come from Rina's mouth. It sure got my attention. She was really pretty, but didn't look real tough. But I can still manage sweet, nice girls. By her accent, I knew she was from New York, how I miss those days. She spent most of her time looking over at Sodapop though. Damn his looks, but I can try to get her.  
  
"So Dally how long did you live in New York before you moved here?" She asked as I moved around so she had to shift to see me, her back was facing Soda now.  
  
" I lived in New York for 9 years. I was forced to live here, but it isn't so bad. How did you end up here?" I asked, giving her a mischievous smile  
  
"Well Angel and I got tired of New York and both our families were fighting all the time, se we moved down here, we have family near by but we wanted to try to live on our own, its not so bad, I kinda like it here."  
  
I started to think about those days in New York.  
  
" How can someone get tired of New York?" I thought.  
  
" Yeah it's cool here," I said  
  
" It's not that tuff as New York, but it manages just fine. But you have to take care of yourself here as you did in New York. You can get jumped here like you can in New York, sorta the same shi-" I was about to swear, but I didn't want to make a bad impression on Sabrina.  
  
" Same junk as new York" I said. The guys looked surprised. Two-Bit had to control himself from laughing. They knew I was trying to impress this girl  
  
"Hey Dally you don't have to worry about watching you manors around me, its not like I haven't heard it all before." Rina replied laughing.  
  
I felt relieved.  
  
" Thanks, I don't think I could manage it" Two-Bit couldn't hold his laugh any longer and burst out laughing. I gave Two-Bit one of my tough looks and Two-Bit stopped.  
  
"You guys are crazy, but I like it, I think I'm really gonna like it here with you guys." Rina said smiling at me again.  
  
*Angels POV *  
  
" Hi" I said while trying to get closer to Pony. He looked nervous.  
  
" I'm Angel Jacobs, what's your name?" He was staring at me still.  
  
" Ponyboy Curtis" he muttered.  
  
" That's a sweet and original name," I said.  
  
" Thanks" he said.  
  
I sat in awkward silence trying to think of something else to say.  
  
"Well it was great getting to know you two but Soda and I need to get to work." Steve said standing up.  
  
" Yeah same here" Sabrina and I said at the same time.  
  
" Well see you guys around" Soda said and him and Steve took off. Dally was still looking at Sabrina.  
  
" Sabrina we need to start unpacking our things" I said, still looking at Soda's car driving away, Sabrina was too.  
  
" Oh yeah" Sabrina said getting out of her daze.  
  
" Well see you around Dally and the rest of you guys!!" Sabrina said as we start walking off.  
  
" Ok, see ya girls" Dally said  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now, what did ya think?? Please review and no flames unless you have ways to make it better. 


	2. meeting Sandy

Ok next chapter you know who we own.  
  
  
  
*Sabrina's POV *  
  
" So what did you think of the guys?" I asked Angel as we were unpacking our things. Angel smiled  
  
" They seem cool. I can tell Dally is from New York; he seems like all the other guys that live there. I guess he's ok. Steve and Soda seem sweet-" Angel had a wider smile to herself. -  
  
" The guy with the sideburns seems to have a lot of humor. And Ponyboy, and that quiet dark hair kid seem shy." She added laughing softly.  
  
"Yea but back to Soda, isn't he a doll? Man what I wouldn't give to have a guy like him, sweet and cute, you don't meet many guys like that."  
  
Angel had a weird expression on her face. It looked like somewhere between confusion and hurt. But she shook her head and said softly  
  
" Yeah, what a doll."  
  
"Angel you ok? You got awfully quiet all of a sudden." I said throwing things out of the box I was going through.  
  
There was a silence for a couple of seconds. Angel was staring at some CDs of hers. She nodded her head slowly  
  
" I'm fine, just a little homesick already, that's all "  
  
"Ok if you say so, if there's anything wrong you'll tell me right?" She nodded slowly and I went back to emptying the box.  
  
"Hey looks like were doing a good job unpacking, we may be able to go visit the guys later on, maybe Soda will be home by then."  
  
Angel pushed an empty box aside and started unpacking another box. I could tell that Angel felt uncomfortable about something, but I guess she's just really homesick. I sorta felt it myself, but with Sodapop here, I can tell it'll be fun. I wondered if Soda had a girlfriend. How I'll love to be his. Dally seemed nice, but didn't seem that sweet as Sodapop  
  
"What do you think about this?" I asked holding up a cute mini skirt and a tank top up that I had dug out of my box, if I was gonna see Soda later I might as well look cute for him.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
" It looks fine I guess, it's not like you guys are going on a date..." Angel said softly, and that ending point she seemed mad at herself. I ignored it.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to take my things back to my room, after that I'll be done unpacking and I'll help you finish ok?"  
  
Angel started to put some clothes in her closet.  
  
" Sure Rina" She said.  
  
I smiled and took my things back to my room. Angel seemed kinda distant since we came back. I wonder what's bothering her. I shrugged it off and put my clothes away before going back to Angel's room.  
  
"So what should I help with?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
Angel put on some music, and was still putting some clothes away. She had a lot of clothes. Angel didn't look away from the closet  
  
" Umm, I don't know, I think I can handle the rest to myself" she said as nicely as she could.  
  
"Ok well do you mind if I go next door then? I know Sodas not home but I can still talk to the other guys, you should come when you're done. Want to?"  
  
" Uh sure, I'll be over when I'm done" she said with some hurt in her voice  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" I asked looking at her worried.  
  
It looked like she forced a smile.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine Sabrina, go next door, I'll be there when I'm through"  
  
I frowned, she never called me by my full name, I shrugged it off.  
  
"Ok I'll see you in a little while." I said going to change into the outfit I had pulled out earlier.  
  
Angel seemed weird. I guess she was really homesick. Maybe I should have asked her to come with me and take a break from unpacking. She can get real quiet sometimes. But that was at home, with our family fighting, she was scared living in the streets of New York. But we lived far away from New York now. I didn't know what was wrong, and it bothered me to know that something is bothering my best friend and I don't know about it  
  
*Dallys POV *  
  
I sighed and sat down in Darry's chair. I was trying to think of a way to get Rina's attention off of Soda, I looked up when I heard a knock on the door; Two-Bit got up to answer it.  
  
" Hey neighbor, surprised to see you so soon" Two-Bit said cheerfully. Neighbor?? Was it Sabrina? I jogged to the door. Yes it was her. My heart fell at the sight of her wearing a mini skirt with a blue blouse. Boy was she something. I never felt this way about a girl before. Sure I have been with tons of girls, but they were just for fun and games. Sabrina was different  
  
"Hey guys I just finished unpacking and thought I'd come over and visit some more, Angel will be over when she's done is that ok?"  
  
Me and Two-Bit nodded our head. We motioned for her to come in. She looked over at Pony and Johnny, who were sitting at the table playing a quiet game of poker. Sabrina said hi to them. The looked up from there cards, and let out a soft Hi at the same time. Why did they have to be so quiet?  
  
" Is that the way you treat our guest?" I said. Pony and Johnny looked at me, startled and confused.  
  
Pony let out a " uh?" I laughed and just shook my head  
  
She smiled as I stepped aside so she could come in. she laughed as my eyes moved down to the skirt; she pulled it down just a little and sat on the couch crossing her legs carefully.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?"  
  
I just stared at her, not wanting to say anything. Two-Bit spoke  
  
" Aw nothing, just sitting around, watching TV and playing poker, how about you?"  
  
She smiled again, god she had a pretty smile.  
  
"Well I've been unpacking, that was exciting." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"So you guys had to have been doing something beside watching TV, come on tell me the truth, did ya miss us while we were gone?"  
  
I felt as if my heart was going to burst out. I love girls like this.  
  
" Hell yeah!" I yelled. I think I was actually thinking out loud. Two-Bit started to laugh.  
  
"Well it looks like Dally missed me." She replied leaning back on the couch. God how could I of let that slip out like that?  
  
I felt red. " Damn you Dally" I thought to myself. Just as Sabrina was about to say something, Sodapop came marching in, throwing off his shoes.  
  
"Hey Soda." She said sweetly as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
*Sodas POV *  
  
I was surprised to see Sabrina sitting on the couch. Also surprised to see what she was wearing. You rarely see girls around this neighborhood dressed like that. I couldn't help it but just stare at her.  
  
"Is there something wrong Soda?" She asked softly and I snapped out of my daze.  
  
" Uh no Sabrina. Nothing is wrong." I could have kicked myself right there. I felt Dally staring at me, but I turned away and walked to the kitchen  
  
*Rina's POV *  
  
I frowned, he left pretty quick. I shrugged again, he'd be back. There was a knock on the door and Dally answered it.  
  
"Hey Dally where's Soda?" I looked up when I heard a girl's voice.  
  
"He's in the kitchen Sandy, go on back." A blond girl walked in and looked over at me before going the direction Soda had left. Dally came over and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey Dally who was she?" He looked after her.  
  
"Oh her? That's Sandy, Sodas girlfriend." I frowned again, so he did have a girlfriend.  
  
"Dally I'll be right back I forgot something." He nodded as I got up and ran next door wiping a single tear from my eye; I refused to let this upset me.  
  
"Hey Angel I got news about Soda. He's got a girlfriend, she looks like a bitch though, and she gave me a dirty look when she came in." I was franticly trying to think of a way to get Soda. I thought of Dally, he seemed to be flirting quite a bit while I was over there, maybe I should try to make Soda jealous.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok Things will get better, Dallas may be mad soon too, but don't worry everything will be ok in the end, its just gonna get really messed up along the way. *Innocent grin* Anyway please review 


	3. Change of plans

Ok you know who we own, and I know poor Dally, don't worry things will get better. Oh and Beth, thanx for the review, who says anyone is gonna be with Soda? We may put someone with Soda but then again we may not. It just depends, We have plans for this story and don't worry, you wont be disappointed, This will have a happy ending, just a lot of trouble along the way, and Rina wont be acting like that through the whole story, just a couple of chapters. Oh and everyone is Sabrina because I hate coming up with new names.  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV *  
  
I sighed and bit my lip trying to think of how to get Soda. Dally would be the best way I think.  
  
"Hey Angel are you done yet? If so want to go back next door with me to see Soda and everyone?"  
  
Angel got a happy look on her face.  
  
" Sure " She said  
  
"Ok let's go." I said checking my hair before we went out the door locking it behind us. Once we got next door everyone was back in the living room but that Sandy girl wasn't there any more.  
  
"Hey guys were back." I said smiling.  
  
Dally eyes lit up. He was sitting on the sofa smoking a cigarette. He was sitting next to a guy with broad shoulders and awesome hair. I think he was with the guys outside the house, the first time we saw them, but never got his name. Soda was sitting on the table with Pony, Johnny, Two-bit, and Steve playing cards.  
  
I grinned and went over to Dallas and sat on his lap taking the cigarette and taking a drag before putting it back to his lips.  
  
"Thanks hon. so I don't believe I caught your name. I'm Sabrina and this is my best friend Angel." I said holding my hand out to the tall guy next to Dally.  
  
*Dallys POV*  
  
When Sabrina sat on my lap, I thought I was gonna die if I didn't have her. I didn't expect for her to do that. Flirty little thing she is. Maybe I can get her........ Maybe Soda isn't the only one with movie star looks.  
  
"I'm Darry, Soda and Pony's brother." She smiled and shook his hand while Angel extended hers to him as well. I was too busy checking out the mini skirt Rina was wearing. 'Damn I need to get my head out of the gutter.' I thought to myself as I took another drag.  
  
Darry was looking at me. He noticed where I was looking and smacked me in the back of my head. Lucky Rina was around; no one hits Dallas Winston like that. I gave him one of my tough looks and a little shove. He just smirked and laid off.  
  
"Awe Darry why would you want to hit someone as cute as Dallas?" Rina asked running her hand across my cheek, I grinned and turned to Darry.  
  
"Yea why Dar? Wait doesn't answer that."  
  
I wanted her so much. I felt I needed to scream on the top of my lungs. Darry looked like he was gonna burst out laughing. I didn't pay attention; I was just staring at her.  
  
"You ok hon? Your bein awful quiet." Rina asked running her hand through my hair.  
  
" I-I-uh-I'm ok" I stuttered. Me stuttering? I knew this girl was getting the best of me. I was turning weak and soft, and I really didn't care as long as this girl was going with me.  
  
"Dally your actin really strange tonight, what's going on?" Darry asked, Darry knew what was going on he was trying to make me say it.  
  
I wanted to beat the tar out of Darry. But I had to control myself. I looked at him giving him a treating look.  
  
" I'm fine Darry." I said through my clenched teeth  
  
I looked around the room; everyone else was looking at me now.  
  
"You don't seem Fine Dal, I think I know what's wrong, and I think the rest of the gang would like to know don't you?" Two-Bit said grinning like an idiot.  
  
I was trying to decide whether or not to punch out Two-Bit. I looked at Two- Bit.  
  
" I'm fine Two-Bit, I just ran out of cancer sticks, and I don't know how to survive the night" I said as calmly as I could. I'm not a good liar as Ponyboy.  
  
"Hey Dally if you don't tell everyone you like Rina I'll do it for you, oops, sorry about that Dal, it 'slipped'" Two-Bit started cracking up while I felt my face turn red.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Two-Bit."  
  
Rina got off my lap while I jumped off the sofa and charged at Two-Bit. He stopped laughing at the sight of my coming after him and ran for his life. He ended up in Ponyboy's room, and locked the door. I was banging on the door, having the intention of breaking it down.  
  
" You open this god-damn door right now Two-Bit!!!!" I yelled  
  
"Dally you know you like her and now she knows so you can stop acting like such a fool around her now." Two-Bit called from the other side of the door. I looked back towards the living room; Rina was sitting on the couch blushing.  
  
I guess Two-Bit was right. A girl never got the best of me like this. This isn't the rough, tuff, hoodlum Dally. Half of it scared me, but half of it I liked.  
  
"Fine you win, I'll get you back for that though." I said leaving Two-Bit alone and going back to the living room.  
  
Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy were laughing when I got there. The look I gave them made them stop. I looked at Rina nervously.  
  
"Well, Well, my first day here and already someone has a crush on me. I think its sweet." Rina said moving over so I could sit.  
  
I laughed; I don't think if was a real laugh, a fake one. I sat next to her, slowly. Darry got off the couch and went into the kitchen for something.  
  
"Dally why were you so afraid to tell me? I'm not gonna bite. Well unless you want me to." Rina said smiling as she turned to face me.  
  
My eyes went wide. " Yes.... please do!" I thought, actually hoping I didn't say that out loud.  
  
'Oh shit.' I thought to myself as Rina giggled slightly, I did say it out loud. I was saved by Darry though,  
  
"Hey guys I brought drinks." He said setting a bunch of cokes on the table.  
  
I grabbed a drink for Rina. My hands were shaky so much that the cup slipped from my hand. Rina jumped up from the seat. " Damnit, Rina I am so sorry!!! It was an accident!!" I said. The drink spilled on her skirt.  
  
*Rina's POV *  
  
I grinned and shook my head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dally, its just a little spill it will come out, I'm gonna go change though ok?" He nodded as I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It will be ok." I smiled as I walked out of the house back to mine and Angels. Dallas was a real sweet guy. And he really seems to like me, maybe I should just give up on Soda before I do something I'm going to regret, If I used Dally just to get Soda then I'd feel awful for hurting Dally like that. Soda didn't even seem to notice me anyway. I walked back in the house and started digging in my closet for some new clothes. I picked out a pair of jeans and another tank top; it was getting a little cold with that skirt anyway. I sighed as I pulled my hair up and walked back next door.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
When I got there Dally still looked at me in awe. He was grinning while I was walking toward him. Gosh he has a killer smile.  
  
" I really sorry" Dally said again. I sat down next to him.  
  
" It's ok Dally, really it is." I said.  
  
"So now, where were we?" I asked picking up another drink.  
  
Dally was smoking a cigarette again. " I dunno," He said, sounding kind of nervous.  
  
"We were talking about him liking you." Two-bit spoke up from his place on the floor. I grinned.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot." I replied smiling at Dally.  
  
Dally looked at Two-Bit in disbelief. Poor Dally, I could tell he wasn't use to this kinda stuff.  
  
" I.... uh...uh..." Dally said. I think he didn't know what to say  
  
I laughed softly and put my hand on Dallys arm.  
  
"How about Rina I like you, then I would reply, I like you to."  
  
Dally's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his eyes. " You-uh-you like. Me-Me?" He asked  
  
I smiled and nodded. He seemed surprised.  
  
"Yea I like you, that's not a problem is it?"  
  
" Hell no!! No girl can resist Dallas Winston!!" Dally yelled out. All the guys started to laugh their heads off.  
  
"Well then I guess the feeling is mutual, we both like each other." I replied blushing slightly, why was I blushing? I was the one coming on to him and now I'm the one blushing.  
  
" Uh...yeah! So you wanna go to the nightly double with me tonight, that's a drive-in in this town" Dally said  
  
I smiled and took his hand.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
*Angel's POV *  
  
I looked over at Dallas and Rina, she seemed to really like Dallas now, and she hadn't looked over at Soda once since she got back. Which was good for me, cause that gave me a chance to flirt with him.  
  
Dally and Rina left. I was glad. I'll get Sodapop alone, and get to know the guys more. I was leaning against the wall, glancing at Sodapop a couple of times. Sodapop looked at me.  
  
" Angel? Are you ok?" He asked thoughtfully. My heart melted at the sound of his voice.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine," I said while I walked over to the guys. There was a chair empty next to Ponyboy so I sat in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter, told ya we have plans, I think this is my first story where I don't get Soda. Oh well, its all good, what did ya think? Oh and Sabrina is me, kinda, But she acts like I would with a guy. I hate skirts so I'd wear it long enough to get whoever's attention then change. But I'm really direct and forward with people especially guys so yea. Anyway please review. 


	4. Angel and Soda

You know who we own, and I hope your enjoying the story more now =)  
  
  
  
  
  
*Angel's POV*  
  
I looked over at Soda and smiled, gosh he was cute, I'm glad Rina changed her mind about him; this gives me a chance to get him, but what about Sandy? I'd have to get rid of her first. I sighed looking back at my shoes.  
  
I felt someone's eyes on me.  
  
" Do you want to play?" I looked up hoping that voice was Sodapop's but it wasn't it was Ponyboy. I nodded my head.  
  
" If it's ok with you guys." I said. They all looked at each other and nodded their heads while throwing their cards in the middle. Two-Bit gathered all the cards together and started shuffling.  
  
"So what kind of games do you know how to play? Do you know how to play poker?" Two-bit asked as he passed out the cards without even knowing what to play.  
  
" I know how to play almost every game. I lived in New York, of course I know how to play poker." I said while looking at my cards.  
  
I looked up and Soda was smiling, he either had a good hand or thought my comment was funny. I thought I was going to faint every time he smiled. God he was something!!  
  
"So anyone got anything?" Two-Bit asked pulling me out of my daze; I was too busy thinking about Soda to check my cards.  
  
I smiled at put down 2 aces and 3 queens.  
  
"Wow full house, way to go, that beats me." Soda said putting down his cards grinning. Everyone else groaned and put their cards in the middle of the table.  
  
"Well Angel, look like you win that hand."  
  
" Yeah I guess it does. Don't mess with New Yorkers guys," I said joking. Two-Bit rolled his eyes.  
  
" Well we wouldn't know it, Dally sucks when it comes to poker!" Two-Bit said.  
  
" Matthews, you know that if Dally heard you say that you wont be able to play poker anymore, heck you probably won't be able to do anything!" Sodapop said.  
  
"Naw he wont do anything, at least now while Rina's around, he just met her and she's already got that boy whipped." Two-Bit replied joking.  
  
" Yeah, Dally has been really different since Rina came along. It's like he's turning...turning soft, like Ponyboy!" Steve said. Ponyboy's ears got red.  
  
" Hey leave Ponyboy alone Steve, he can be soft if he wants to!" Sodapop said  
  
" It's ok Ponyboy, your still a tuff kid" Sodapop added while giving Ponyboy a playful punch.  
  
I smiled, it was sweet how Soda was standing up for his little brother like that, it only made me like him more.  
  
Ponyboy smiled and the redness from his face faded away. Ponyboy can turn red!! He seems sweet like Sodapop. I just noticed that Darry didn't seem anything like them. Darry seemed tough, but nice. Sodapop of course must be the sweet one and probably loud too. And Ponyboy was probably the quiet one. I mean he only said like 5 words since I got here.  
  
"Well I'm starting to get hungry, anyone else hungry?" Pony asked standing up ad him and most of the gang followed him to the kitchen for cake, now all that was left was Soda and I.  
  
Soda was throwing his cards trying to knock off a card on the table. He didn't knock off any card, and ended up using all of his cards. I laughed softly.  
  
" That's funny uh?" He said while picking up some cards. I couldn't help but laugh more. He threw cards at me, laughing.  
  
" Wise guy uh?" I said between laughs. I picked some cards and began throwing some at him like he did with me.  
  
I smiled when I ran out of cards, Soda was laughing and the rest of the gang was still in the kitchen.  
  
"So, Rina tells me your seeing some girl, I think she said her names Sandy."  
  
Soda started to pick up the cards. " Yeah, she's a sweet girl. Why you ask?" He said smiling.  
  
"Oh no reason, just making sure I heard her right," I sighed softly so Soda wouldn't hear, Hw was I gonna get him to notice me when he had Sandy?  
  
Sodapop shrugged and threw another card at me. I laughed and threw one at him again.  
  
" So how long have you and Rina known each other?" Soda asked  
  
"We've known each other since grade school, I dropped my cupcake on the playground and she shared hers with me, we've been friends ever since."  
  
"Awwww" - Soda said - " How cute." I laughed and stared into his eyes. His eyes were amazing; I could stare at them all day.  
  
I snapped out of my daze and threw another card at him.  
  
"Stop bein mean to me, how did you and Steve become friends?"  
  
Sodapop grinned. " At recess Steve was in a fight with some big kid. I was watching the whole thing and went up to the guy and told him to back off. I ended up getting a black eye, and I guess we had each others back since then"  
  
"That's kinda how me and Rina are, we don't usually get into that many fights but of we do we've got each others backs. That's what friends are for."  
  
" Yeah that's what friends are for" Sodapop said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now, what did ya think?? Please review. 


	5. Fights and ruined dates

Ok we are updating finally, sorry it took so long, we never seem to be online at the same time...anyway hope you enjoy Oh and just because Rina is a dumbass and forgot to post the last chapter when we finished it like however long ago you get 2 chapters lol  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
Dally and I got to the drive in and found a place, we had been sitting in silence for a while, each of us trying to think of something to say to the other.  
  
It was quiet for awhile. Dally lite a cigarette. I didn't know what to say.  
  
" So....this is the nightly double were a lot of action happens...." I heard Dally say quietly. I laughed a little.  
  
" Yeah" I answered back. I knew he didn't know what to talk about, I didn't know what to talk about either.  
  
"So your from New Your right? how did you end up here?"  
  
" My mom and dad didn't get much of New York. Me, I liked New York. It was real tuff. I got in trouble a lot by police, and it got to the point were my parents couldn't put up with it anymore and we moved here to Tulsa........" He stared out into the distance.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I kinda miss New York too, But so far things have been good down here."  
  
Dally smiled and looked at me. " Sure have" He said. He had a killer smile.  
  
I returned his smile before blushing slightly and looking down at my feet.  
  
"So.....what movie are we seeing?" I asked still trying to make conversation  
  
He turned his head still smiling. I couldn't tell but I think he was blushing also.  
  
" Some beach movie,they sing dance, surf..that sorta shit" he said  
  
"That's tuff, I like those kind of movies, and if not we can always just talk through it." I said grinning  
  
" Yah these movies are ok......talking is good" he said with a sly grin on his face  
  
"So is there anything I should know about you or your friends? or even about Tulsa?"  
  
" Well we are greasers but not that tough and rough as Tim Shepard's Co. They are other guys around here, Tim is real tuff but we are good friends....." Dally was interrupted by some kid wearing a madras shirt pointing at him and yelling " Hey it is a dirty greaser" I saw Dally's jaw go down hard.  
  
"Who are they?" I asked softly as Dallys face got red with anger.  
  
" Fuckin socs.....the rich kids...people who spend there time jumping us greasers..." he seemed real upset that he couldn't even finish what he wanted to say  
  
"Dally maybe we should leave, I don't want them starting trouble in the middle of our date,"  
  
More socs started crowding around. Dally's face was red!! " Uh huh" he muttered. He grabbed my hand and tried to make way through some socs but they stopped us. Without hesitation Dally punched him. People stared at him and looked as if they were going to jump him.  
  
I looked at the soc who was now on the ground holding his nose, he was cussing at Dallas and his friends looked pissed  
  
Dally had a smile of victory on his face. I saw his hand go to his back pocket and pull out a knife. Most girls would flip if they were in a situation like this but I'm a New Yorker I saw more crap then this. Some socs seemed worried but others didn't. They had us out numbered  
  
"Dally he's down, lets just go." I said holding his arm; I hated fights, and tried to avoid them especially if I or whoever was with me was out numbered. Like now.  
  
He put his knife away and rushed out of there. I was still on his arm.  
  
" This is the greasers life sweetie, that is what we have to deal with. those socs" he said trying to get his breath we actually more ran out of there.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry I pulled you away from the fight, but there were too many and I hate fights."  
  
I looked back at the socs who still looked pissed and they were yelling things at Dallas for running.  
  
"Dally wait, if you want to go back and fight them, then why don't we go back? but like only challenge one of them so its a fair fight?"  
  
He looked at me and then moved his eyes toward the group of socs. He nodded his head. he smiled and me.  
  
" Your one sweet chick Rina" and gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
  
I smiled,  
  
"Just one thing Dally, be careful." I said giving him another quick kiss as we went back over to them.  
  
" I'm always careful baby" he said while looking at the group of socs, probably trying to figure out which one to fight. " Alright you pieces of white trash...I'll take one of you lame asses...." Dally said  
  
One of the socs walked up to him, he was huge. I gulped and stepped back as he approached  
  
"I'll take you on."  
  
Dally seemed a little scared, but the cold mean glare got back in his eyes. Dally didn't wait and jumped on him  
  
I watched as Dally and the soc exchanged hits and soon Dally was winning,  
  
" Fuck the fair deal do something!!!" The big guy yelled at some guys behind him. I saw a couple of guys whisper to something to each other and looked toward me. They started walking toward me and soon grabbed me. " Get off of me!!" I yelled. He held my arm tighter. "Dally!!!!"  
  
I looked over to see Dally spin around to see what was wrong then the big guy hit him from behind while he wasn't looking  
  
" Dally!!" I screamed again but this time both scared for my sake and his. The big guy began kicking him. I tried to get away from these assholes but two against one wasn't really good. One of the socs put his hand over my mouth then I bit into it hard tasting his blood in my mouth. He muttered a curse and slapped me. If I wasn't being held tight by the other bastard I would have beat the shit out of him.  
  
I looked back over at Dally who was down on the ground, it looked like he had gotten busted open and was bleeding,  
  
"Let me go." I yelled trying to get away so I could get to Dally again  
  
I saw that the soc was about to slap me again. As he was bringing his hand back someone grabbed it and jerked it back. It was Steve. He punched the soc in the face and sent him to the ground. I noticed that Steve had a busted beer bottle in his hand. He looked at the soc that was holding me tight.  
  
" Get the fuck off of her!!" he yelled. The soc was scarred enough, let go and ran. The other socs including the big guy who was beating up Dallas ran  
  
I looked over at Steve thankfully before running to Dallas lifting his head into my lap,  
  
"Dally are you ok?" I asked softly as he began to open his eyes slowly  
  
" I had him...." He moaned.  
  
" Shhh don't say anything Dally. We have to get you to a hospital.." I said. He had a black eye, bleeding on the side of his head, and cut lip. It was terrible. Steve came toward us and knelt down.  
  
" Didn't we tell you not to get in fights with socs without the rest of us there to back you up?" Steve said. I didn't know if he was joking or not. Dally was in pain but managed to grin.  
  
" Tuff enough uh?" He mumbled trying to get up but stopped in pain cause of his ribs  
  
"Steve would you help me get him up? we need to get him to the hospital," I said and Steve nodded helping me get Dally to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Dally I should of stayed back and they wouldn't of gotten me, then you wouldn't of gotten so beat up I'm sorry."  
  
" Rina it isn't your fault, that soc was just big that's all....it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself, I got into worst shit than this before...I was worried about you. I'm glad your ok" He said  
  
"Ohh Dally I'm just glad that your ok, you are ok right? How are you feeling?"  
  
" Oh I'm just fine sweetie. No big just come cracked ribs...." he said holding his side in pain. I then heard Steve laughed. me and Dallas both looked at him.  
  
" Dally.....oh god if the guys....saw you like this they would crack....no more tuff Dally......" He said laughing and trying to get his breath. Dally gave him his death glare but still with some pain in it.  
  
" If I wasn't in pain right now Steve Randle, I would beat the tar out of you" Dally said.  
  
"Well I'm not in pain and I can." I said slapping Steve in the back of the head  
  
"Stop messin with Dally," I said giving him my own death glare  
  
" Whoa Scar-" Steve was about to say sarcastic but stopped when he saw the expression on Dally's face.  
  
" When I heal Mr. Randle your gonna be hurt" Dally said coldly. Steve gulped a little, I guess everyone was scarred of Dallas Winston.  
  
I laughed then turned my attention back to Dally  
  
"Well I guess our first date didn't go to well huh?"  
  
Dally nodded. " Yeah this is a shity night, I wanted it to just be me and you. Instead it turned out to be me, you, and those damn socs"  
  
"Well maybe when you get better we can try again, In fact that was the most interesting date I've been on for a while." I said smiling as we got to Steve's car  
  
" Glad you had fun..." He said with a sly grin. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
  
" Alright you love birds, get in the car. I don't want to be late getting home and my dad blowing a fuss." We acted as if we didn't hear him and just stared...  
  
" Get in the damn car!!" Steve growled. That broke off Dally's daze. He looked at Steve amused.  
  
" Your hanging out with me to much Stevie" Dally said while I helped him into the car. Steve rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chill Steve don't have a kitten, you can always just drop us off at the hospital and I'll call Angel to bring my car up here to get us."  
  
" yeah yeah" he mumbled as we drove off.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it what did ya think??? Please review and let us know Peace 


	6. More Trouble

Ok sorry we haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOO long but neither of us have been on at the same time very much.  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
The doctors wanted Dally to stay the night at the hospital but Dally refused. Him and me were sitting in the waiting room for Angel to pick us up. I noticed that a black and blue ring was appearing around Dally's eye, and he had a bandage wrapped tightly around his stomach; he had at least 3 broken ribs.  
  
"How you feeling?" I asked softly putting my hand on his shoulder, I felt really bad about this still, our first date and he gets beat up, why did these socs have to be so cruel?  
  
His face looked like a cross between anger, pain, and still his tough expression. It made my heart melt. Dally was different then anybody I ever knew, he was more real.  
  
" It could be worse" he said staring into my eyes.  
  
I smiled slightly as I looked back into his eyes, we sat there for a moment staring as we started to move closer slowly, we were inches away when someone cleared their throat behind us, we turned to see Angel standing there smirking.  
  
" Every damn time...." I heard Dally mutter softly. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.  
  
" You look worse in person, Dally" Angel said.  
  
" Oh thanks..." Dally said smartly while trying to get up.  
  
"Here Dally let me help." I said taking his arm and helping him stand up.  
  
"Thanks baby." He replied and I smiled as he leaned against my shoulder.  
  
"We taking you to the Curtis's or your house Dally?" Angel asked leading the way out the door.  
  
" Curtis's " Dally mumbled.  
  
"Ok." She replied as we got in the car and drove back to the Curtis's house, once inside there was a new girl sitting there that I hadn't met before,  
  
"Dally? Oh god what happened to you?" She asked running to him and pushing me out of the way, I looked at Angel confused and she shrugged.  
  
"Sylvia? What are you doing here?" Dally asked and I stood up straight.  
  
"Who's Sylvia?"  
  
"She's my EX-girlfriend" Dally said ignoring the glares from Sylvia.  
  
" What the hell do you mean EX Dallas Winston??" Sylvia screamed  
  
"Just what I said Sylvia, Ex, I have a girlfriend." Dally replied glancing over at me  
  
" How dare you cheat on me with...." Sylvia said while looking at me " with that slut!!"  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just call me a slut? Dally never said anything about a girlfriend when we met, Dally is she your girlfriend?"  
  
This time Me and Sylvia were both looking at Dally. " No she isn't my girlfriend!! We've been over!!" Dally growled  
  
"Dally, if I weren't your girlfriend would I do this?" Sylvia asked grabbing Dally and kissing him For a couple seconds Dally looked as if he liked it.  
  
I looked at them both in shock as tears formed in my eyes.  
  
"How could you?" I whispered before sprinting out of the house.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me. " Rina stop!!" it was Angel. I stopped and looked back at her with tears running down my cheeks.  
  
"What? what do you want?" I asked shaking as I continued to cry  
  
Without hesitation Angel pulled me into a hug. I started to cry on her shoulder.  
  
" It's ok Rina" she whispered.  
  
"How could he? I mean you saw him he liked it, how could he do this to me." I sobbed  
  
" Rina from what I hear from the guys is that Dallas Winston it the most toughest and most respected hood out here. From what I am seeing Dally hasn't really been "tough" since we got here...I know you love him Rina and I can tell he really loves you, maybe he was too drugged up from the hospital......" Angel said.  
  
"You think so?" I asked wiping away my tears,  
  
" I know so" Angel said smiling.  
  
"But what about Sylvia?"  
  
" Hey in the beginning you were going to try to get Sandy away from Sodapop, if this chick thinks she can get Dally I am pretty sure you will know what to-" Angel said but was interrupted by a voice behind us.  
  
" hey" It was Dally.  
  
"Dally..... what are you doing here?" I asked softly looking at the ground  
  
" Why did you run out like that Rina?" He asked. " Well let's see Dally, I thought we had something going, then some girl came and said she is your girlfriend, then kisses you..." I thought  
  
"Rina Sylvia and I broke up, she just doesn't want to admit that its over between us, and she kissed me not the other way around, I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
" But you seemed you liked it Dally"  
  
"I didn't, I pushed her away but you had already left."  
  
I smiled slightly and looked up at Dally.  
  
"You mean it?" he nodded and I started towards him to hug him but I felt someone grab me by the arm and hold a blade to my neck, it was the soc from earlier that Dally was beating up.  
  
My heart stopped. Angel let out a scream, walking away. Dally looked scared but was trying not the show it.  
  
" Let her the fuck go!!" He growled. The soc held the knife closer.  
  
" Now, Now Dallas Winston do you want your girlfriend to lose some blood?? Then she wont look all pretty for you anymore...." The soc said in the voice that sent chills up my spine  
  
"She didn't do anything to you now let her go asshole." Dally hissed  
  
" That is true, but I really didn't get to finish you off cause of your little friend but I think she'll do just fine....."  
  
"Look your fights not with her its with me, and its not my fault Steve came,"  
  
" but this will hurt you worst, much worst then hitting you...." The soc said.  
  
" Please leave her alone!!" It was Angel saying this time. She started to get tears in eyes. I thought we went away from New York to get away from this stuff.  
  
"Oh don't cry I'm not gonna hurt her, well not as long as you both stay away from us," The soc said and I whimpered as the blade was pressed even closer to my neck cutting the skin slightly.  
  
"Just let me go." I whispered fearfully  
  
" Awe is the little baby scared?" the soc asked me. Just then the rest of the guys came from the house. They all stopped in shock.  
  
" Just please leave her alone. If you let her go, I will give you my blade and you can fight me all you want with that blade you have there; I will have nothing on me but my fists" Everyone seemed to held their breath.  
  
"No Winston I don't want a fight, there's a Rodeo here tomorrow night, I challenge you to ride against me, but I've seen how you ride before, and to get her back your gonna have to lose."  
  
Dallas face turned into pure anger. He turned his head away. " Yup losing in front of thousands of people.." the soc said while sliding the knife in my neck more, making some blood appear.  
  
"IF I were to win what would happen to her?"  
  
" Well let's say you'll never see her again.... but that could mean she'd be dead or still alive"  
  
I whimpered again as Dallas sighed.  
  
"Fine deal, I'll lose tomorrow just let her go."  
  
" oh no, we are keeping her for the night just incase she decides to try to run away. After the race you can have her back"  
  
I looked over at Dally scared and he nodded to let me know everything was gonna be ok.  
  
"You have to promise that she'll be ok and that NOTHING would happen to her, and you better not touch her,"  
  
The soc put on a sly grin. "oh I promise, your precious jewel will be treated wonderfully"  
  
"She is not to be touched in anyway she doesn't want to be touched and you better not try ANYTHING got it?"  
  
" You drive a hard bargain Winston...but tomorrow, instead of just totally losing the race by I don't know going slow, why don't you fall??" the Soc said while pulling Rina in a tighter grip.  
  
" Your sick" Angel said softly staring hard at the soc.  
  
"Dally don't do it, I'll be ok, don't Humiliate yourself like that, I'll be ok." I said trying to pull away but the soc was holding me too tight.  
  
" No, Rina I have to. They can kill you if I don't, and besides I want to show you how much I love you and that Sylvia is worth nothing to me" Dally said.  
  
"Dally I know you love me, I love you too that's why I don't want you to do this." I pleaded  
  
" Rina, losing a race isn't anywhere near as bad as losing you"  
  
"Damn Winston your turning soft." I looked up at the soc and frowned as Dallys face turned to anger again.  
  
"So Winston what's it gonna be? Falling in the race tomorrow or me havin fun tonight?" The soc added brushing his hand against my chest as I whimpered trying to get away again  
  
Dallas started to walk toward us but Darry stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. " Easy Dally" Darry said. Dally just stood there in staring in my eyes. He then picked up a empty beer bottle on the ground and smashed it against a near by tree. " DAMNIT!!" He yelled on the top of his lungs  
  
"Well Winston which is it?" The soc asked with an arm around my waist just to piss Dally off even more  
  
Dally's face was red when he turned to face us again. His breathing was coming into gasps.  
  
" I.....I'll lose the damn race" Dally said "but if I found out that you fucking touched her......"  
  
"Ok fair enough, I wont touch her and you lose and fall in the race."  
  
" Dally no!!" I pleaded. The soc then put his hand over my mouth.  
  
" Now be quiet baby, he makes his own decisions..." I was going to bite his hand.  
  
" Don't bite his hand Rina" Angel said, she knew me too well. I struggled to get away again but this soc was too strong  
  
"Fine Deal, can we at least say goodbye until tomorrow? She's scared and I don't want her leaving with you afraid like that. We won't run."  
  
The soc looked at me and then Dally.  
  
" Fine but I am only giving you an minute, and just in case either of you do try to run away...well I'll just say I have other buddies around here.  
  
He let me go and I ran to Dallys arms crying.  
  
"Why did you agree Dally." I asked crying as I buried my face in his chest  
  
" Rina, I love you and I do not want to lose you. Even though you just got here, I feel like I've known you all my life. I can deal with getting half my reputation ruin by losing a race, but at least I will have you in it."  
  
"I love you too Dally." I whispered hugging him tight, I looked up at him so we were looking in each others eyes again and I smiled slightly as he leaned down to kiss me.  
  
"Ok that's enough time." the soc said dragging me away again. I didn't keep my eyes off of Dally the whole time.  
  
"Oh Winston don't look so upset you'll see her tomorrow." The soc said laughing  
  
"Why are you being so cruel?" I whispered harshly  
  
he looked at me, we stared into each others eyes that made me shiver and look away. " Why are you scared baby?" he asked  
  
"Stop calling me baby asshole," I hissed and spit at him.  
  
The soc didn't do anything but drag me away, almost tripping me at the speed he was going. When he made sure the cost was clear and we were out of Dally's site he smacked me across the face. " You need to wise up bitch!!" he said.  
  
I winced and held my cheek looking at him.  
  
"You promised Dally you wouldn't touch me...."  
  
" aww well maybe if the little bitch didn't spit on me then I wouldn't have touched you, and oh yeah he actually met not sexually touching you and in your case I would shut up right now before I break that promise...."  
  
"You wouldn't, you know what Dally would do to you if you did."  
  
" how do you know he'll find out?"  
  
"Oh I'll be sure to let him know asshole."  
  
" no you bitch, how do you know you'll ever see him again??"  
  
"If I'm not at the rodeo tomorrow he'll come looking for me."  
  
" we can make sure he'll see you there but what about after?"  
  
"Why don't you just keep your promise and just leave me the hell alone."  
  
" If you kept your mouth shut bitch then I will"  
  
"You promised to leave me alone I never promised to keep quiet."  
  
"I can always break my promise."  
  
"Yea and you'll get your dumbass kicked for it too."  
  
"You think I'm afraid of Dallas Winston? Ha! He's already hurt, it wont be much of a fight."  
  
"There's others besides me too."  
  
"You'll still get your ass kicked."  
  
"I'd like to see them try."  
  
"Touch me and they will asshole." I said before slapping my hand over my mouth, why cant I ever-just keep my big mouth shut?  
  
The soc grinned wickedly and advanced on me. I backed up into a tree. 'Shit,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard remember.....you promised you wouldn't touch me." I said whimpering slightly  
  
"Remember I said I can break promises." He slowly ran his hand down my back, resting it on my ass  
  
"Damnit let me go." I yelled kicking him between the legs as I tried to run. Just my luck I ran into another Soc.  
  
"Where do all of you come from?!" I yelled jerking away and backing away.  
  
"The west side, smart one," the second Soc said  
  
"Did I ask you? no I didn't so fuck off."  
  
"Oh, feisty, aren't we?" he said, delighted.  
  
"If you don't leave me the fuck alone you'll see just how 'feisty' I can be asshole."  
  
"Show me." He cornered me and kissed my neck.  
  
I put my hands on his shoulders as if I was giving in.  
  
"No that's a good girl baby." He said leaning in to kiss me as I brought my knee up as hard as I could to his groin.  
  
He gasped and let go of me. "You bitch!"  
  
"How's that for Feisty?" I asked as I started to run again  
  
The first Soc ran after me. Damn he's fast. He grabbed me and pulled me close. "We can kill you ya know," he said  
  
"I'd rather be dead then have to be raped by your ugly ass." I said struggling to get away again but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  
  
"If your dead how are you ever gonna see your beloved Dallas again sweetheart?" I gulped and looked at him, he actually had a point that made sense. What was I gonna do now? Try to run and let them kill me? Or stay and let them rape me just so I could see Dallas again.  
  
I sighed. "Fine, asshole. I'll stay. Only because I want to see Dallas again."  
  
"Good choice baby, now why don't we go to a place a bit more.....private?"  
  
I sighed as he grabbed my arm and drug me to his car. once in the car he had one of his buddies in the backseat to make sure I didn't go anywhere while he drove to the west side.  
  
*Dallys POV*  
  
"Damnit." I yelled punching the wall once we had gotten back, How could I have just let them take her like that without trying to stop them?  
  
"Dally buddy calm down she'll be ok." I looked over at Soda and sighed.  
  
"I don't know Soda, I just have a feeling that something wrong, and that they are gonna hurt her or something." I said slowly.  
  
"If they know what's good for them, they'll leave her alone," Steve said.  
  
"They are socs Steve you think they actually listen?" Steve was silent. We all were  
  
"Damnit." I cussed again; I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to make sure she was safe. But how?  
  
"You know Dally if your this worried maybe you should call that soc and make sure she's there and ok." Steve said as he played poker with Soda and Angel.  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
"Hey what's that guys name?" I asked grabbing the phone book.  
  
"I think its Joshua Phillips."  
  
"Thanks." I replied flipping through the pages until I found his name.  
  
I picked up the phone and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Yea." Came a voice from the other end, there was laughing in the background.  
  
"Phillips, its Dallas where the hells Rina I want to talk to her."  
  
"She's a little tied up right now."  
  
"Where the hell is she?" I demanded  
  
"She's uh.....making herself a sandwich."  
  
"Fuck you I don't believe that where the hell is Rina?!"  
  
"She's made herself a Michael-and-Jack-sandwich. What is your problem, Winston?"  
  
I heard a scream in the background followed by laughter.  
  
"You asshole lever her the fuck alone."  
  
"Make us." All that followed was a dial tone. I clenched my jaw and slammed the phone down.  
  
"What's wrong Dally?" Steve asked looking up from his cards worried.  
  
"The fucking Socs are hurting her," I yelled as I kicked the wall.  
  
"Should we go over there and get her? Dally forget the race if she's getting hurt then we should go get her." I tore a page out of the phone book and memorized the address.  
  
"That asshole will pay."  
  
"I assume that means were going over there, come on guys." Steve yelled through the house as we all went out to the truck  
  
I revved up the car and said, "Hold on tight."  
  
They all held on as I sped to the west side, Soda kept an eye out for the house we were looking for, once we found it I parked and jumped out not waiting for the others.  
  
The door was locked. Typical Socs. I was not about to wait for the lock to be picked so I grabbed a rock and threw it through the window  
  
We got upstairs to find Rina crying on the socs bed while 3 others were gathered around laughing as Joshua raped her.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her asshole." I said coldly as the gang backed me up.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing Winston?"  
  
"Protecting my girl! Get off of her now!"  
  
"He grinned and got off of her but held her arms down so she couldn't move.  
  
"And what's in it for me if I let her go?"  
  
"You get to live, how's that?"  
  
"Well Winston 7 on 4 isn't really a fair fight. So what should we do about this....."  
  
"No because Superman there still isn't a fair fight," I sighed and looked over at Rina.  
  
"What about if you let her go and I'll still show up at the rodeo tomorrow, but a fair race, I win you never come anywhere near her again,"  
  
"And if you lose....?"  
  
"If he loses you get me." Rina said boldly.  
  
Josh grinned evilly. "Well, Dallas, whattaya say?"  
  
I looked over at Rina and she nodded, "Fine, but that's a deal only if you let her go now."  
  
Josh pondered for a minute. "Fine, here's your little girlfriend."  
  
he shoved Rina as she got up and she fell into my arms crying, Steve handed me my jacket and I wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Its ok Rina, they wont hurt you anymore, lets get out of here."  
  
"Thank you," Rina whispered  
  
"No problem baby." I whispered back kissing her forehead as we left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter; sorry we got carried away, sorry about that, Anyway hope you enjoyed anyway,, Oh this is Rina BTW and yea the whole getting carried away thing was my idea so if anyone doesn't like it then you can talk to me. Anyway please review. 


	7. The race

Ok sorry to anyone who didn't like the last chapter, at least we are having fun writing it, but we are also trying to make everyone reading it happy too, hope you like this chapter better.  
  
*Dallys POV*  
  
I knew I shouldn't have let those damn socs take her. When all this is over I swear I will get a god damn gun myself......  
  
" Dally are you ok?" Rina asked me. We were sitting on the Curtis's sofa waiting for the rest of the guys to show up and head toward Pep's Rodeo.  
  
"Yeah I am ok" I said but didn't take my eyes off of the TV screen.  
  
"You just seem a little distracted, are you gonna be able to ride today?" She asked worried.  
  
" Yeah I am going to be able to ride today........wouldn't want to miss it" I said. I could feel more anger coming into me  
  
"I hope so Dally." She replied softly as the gang started to arrive.  
  
" I will Rina, everything is going to be fine" I said while getting up from the sofa and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
" You ready Dal?" Steve yelled from the doorway of the house. I turned on the water from the sink and splashed some on my face.  
  
"Yea in a minute." I yelled back as I turned off the water.  
  
"Well hurry up we're gonna be late." He yelled back as I walked out to the living room again.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah" I muttered. The rest of the guys were already in the car waiting for me.  
  
When we got to the rodeo grounds the socs were already there waiting.  
  
"Well it sure as hell took you long enough Winston, and I see you've brought my prize." Phillips said as Rina hid behind me.  
  
" Fuck off Phillips!! You remember the deal, if I win you stay AWAY from her and if I lose.........." - I said -  
  
" I get your girl" Philips finished what I was saying while grinning.  
  
"Its not gonna happen Phillips, I'm gonna win this, you'll see." I said putting an arm protectively around Rina as we walked away.  
  
I heard laughter from behind us. I had the urge to walk over there right now and beat the shit out of all of them but I had other things on my mind.  
  
"You can do this Dally. I know you can." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rina's voice; I hadn't even noticed that we had reached the other side of the arena.  
  
I smiled at her while nodding my head. I turned my attention to the guys who were already goofing off. " Hey guys!!" I yelled trying to get them to stop yelling at the socs on the other side.  
  
"You guys don't let Rina out of your site, if one of those soc's get to her while I am riding...."  
  
" OK Dally, just chill we will keep an eye on her" Steve said rolling his eyes  
  
"I mean it Steve, if anything happens while I'm riding, I swear I'll kill whoever let it happen." I said turning back to Rina,  
  
"Stay close to them and if anything happens in the race run. Got it?"  
  
" got it" She said while her eyes moved toward the other side of the arena. I noticed that Phillips was staring at her, Rina looked away and it seemed as if she started to shake. The socs started to laugh. I flipped the bird at them.  
  
"Its gonna be ok, I wont let anything happen to you." I whispered as the announcer called Phillips and my names.  
  
Dally went on his horse and made his way toward his starting point. He saw Philips coming toward him with his horse.  
  
" Take all your time looking at your girlfriend now Winston cause this is going to be the last time you see her...." He said.  
  
"Its not gonna happen, you should be the one getting one last look cause your never going near her again."  
  
Joshua let out a laugh. " If you say Winston....." He said while tugging on his horse's reins, moving into a different direction.  
  
"Fuck off Phillips." I yelled as I went to my side of the gate to start the race.  
  
All Dally could hear was yelling from the socs and yelling back from the gang. I had to win this for Rina....he didn't want to those bastards to win.  
  
"Racers set? On your marks......get set.......GO!" The announcer yelled as he hit the bell for us to begin our 5 laps around the arena.  
  
I moved my horse into a fast gallop, made a quick curve around one barrel, then another; nothing new, this is going to be easy.  
  
I glanced over at Phillips who was neck and neck with me, Damn I gotta get ahead of him. I thought as I looked ahead again and snapped the reins trying to get the horse to go faster.  
  
My horse was in great speed but Joshua was still close. I had to go faster but if I went around a barrel that is a good way for my horse to slip. As I was going around a barrel I heard a scream. It was Rina. I looked back and saw some socs surround her. The gang was trying to get them away and it looked like they were about to fight them off. I wasn't looking where I was going, the horse reared up, making me fall.  
  
After I hit the ground I looked over at Joshua who had just passed me laughing as I tried to get back on my horse as quickly as I could.  
  
"Shit" I muttered to myself. By the time I was on my horse Joshua was already far ahead. I pulled the horse's reins tighter and tighter not caring how fast I was going.  
  
We were in the last lap and Joshua was still ahead but I was catching up, but I wasn't catching up fast enough as he crossed the finish line seconds before I did.  
  
I didn't stop my horse; instead I turned it around and rode as fast as I could to the other side of the arena. Joshua was still right next to me.  
  
" You lost you bastard, she is mine"  
  
"Not if I can help it Phillips." I yelled back as we reached the other side of the arena where the gang was fighting the socs, they must have missed what happened because Rina was there too,  
  
I jumped of the horse and started running toward them. " Run Rina!! Run!!" I yelled.  
  
She looked up at me confused and turned to run but ran into another soc who had come up behind her.  
  
"Let her go jackass!!" I yelled while still running. Suddenly Joshua found a way to ran in front of me and stop me.  
  
"Lay off Winston, she is mine. We made a deal remember?? You lost, and I get the grand prize"  
  
"DALLY!" Rina screamed as the soc holding her put a hand over her mouth,  
  
"Look you won isn't that enough just let her go."  
  
" no way, I want something to remember the race I won against the so-called best Rodeo rider in Tulsa, Dallas Winston." Joshua said while making his way toward Rina.  
  
"You wouldn't have won if your goon squad hadn't of gone near Rina, they distracted me and made me lose so we should have a rematch." I said desperately trying to think of something  
  
Joshua started to laugh. " Your pathetic Winston. She has really turned you into a soft little punk. Where is the tough greaser that everyone is afraid of?? Are you going to let her do this to you?? Pretty soon there will be no more reputation for you, everyone will know you as a wimp not a hoodlum. If I were you, I would let us take her. It'll save your life"  
  
"Fuck you, I want Rina back and I want her now Phillips." I said glaring at him.  
  
"Let her go asshole." Angel said stepping up next to me.  
  
Joshua stared at Angel grinning. " And who are you baby?" Joshua asked.  
  
"I might be the girl that's gonna kick your ass if you don't let my best friend go right now." Angel said threateningly  
  
Joshua started to laugh. He whispered something into one of the soc's ears that had Rina. The soc let go of Rina but before Rina could run away Joshua grabbed her.  
  
" Let me go!!" Rina yelled. I started to walk toward them but Joshua stepped back.  
  
" I wouldn't do that Winston" Before I could reply they heard Angel yell.  
  
" Leave me alone!!" She yelled. The soc that had Rina before was coming toward Angel  
  
"Let them go." I said reaching for my back pocket slowly, before I knew it the soc that had grabbed Angel was on the ground; I turned to see Soda standing protectively in front of her cussing at the soc.  
  
"Don't even try it" Sodapop warned. I turned my attention back to Joshua.  
  
" Half of your buddies already ran or are injured. If you want to try to fight me and the rest of my gang ok. But then you might as well kill yourself....now let her the fuck go" I said.  
  
"Fine, Bobby leave That other girl alone, Rina's ours tho." Joshua said grinning  
  
" No Joshua, she stays. Just......leave her alone!! Look I will make the deal I made last night, I will give you my blade and you can fight me with nothing but my fists for protection but you have to let her go...now!!"  
  
"You know that's tempting Winston, but I think I'd rather have your girl, you understand." He replied smirking as he put his arms around Rina.  
  
I was almost out of ideas, I didn't know what do to. " Joshua just........pl....please let her go" I felt sick, never before in my life have I ever said please to someone.  
  
He looked at me and grinned,  
  
"Well Winston she really has changed you hasn't she?" He asked  
  
I shook my head, I felt my face get red.  
  
" Shut up........" I muttered.  
  
"You know Winston? We'll let her go, but since you didn't win I don't have to keep up my end of the deal, I'll be back Winston,"  
  
I didn't say anything. Joshua looked at me and started to shake his hand. Before he let Rina go he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear  
  
" I'll be back sweetie" Rina shivered and looked away. He finally let her go and she ran toward me.  
  
"Rina you ok?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug, I glared at Joshua as him and his friends walked away laughing and smirking at us.  
  
She nodded her head yes. I kissed the top of her head and looked around at the other guys. Some of them were banged up pretty bad, I didn't know how long that little rumble of theirs happened with the socs.  
  
"Come on guys, lets get back to the house," I said keeping an arm around Rina, the guys nodded and we started back towards the car slowly.  
  
  
  
~Well that's it for now, what did ya think? Please review, thanx.~ 


End file.
